


Weren't Here

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Angstober [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/M, New Baby, Strife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: It was a pattern, one she knew would never change.





	Weren't Here

Haley glared from the bed; her newborn son curled in her arms. She was hurt, and she itched to make him feel the pain too. There he stood, her husband the hero to everyone else in the world but his own family who would always come second. There were butterfly bandages holding one brow closed and a bruise on his jaw. She could tell just from the way he had walked in, the way he held himself, that his ribs hurt, and she was willing to put money on something, somewhere, being fractured. “You are in no condition to see my son.”

“Hales…”

“You weren’t here when I needed you the most.” She drew another breath. “As usual.”

“I came as fast as I could but there was a case.”

“A case.” Haley said the last two words in unison with him, cutting him off. “There’s always a case, Aaron. But there was only one birth of a child you fathered. And you missed it.”


End file.
